Sin Escapatoria
by Sipei
Summary: Una sola vez nunca sería suficiente… Con esa piel cremosa, los ojos seductores y esa deliciosa boca, Misao Makimachi estaba volviendo loco a Aoshi Shinomori… *Lemon* *Completo*
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, incluyendo al sexy y perfecto Aoshi Shinomori y la tierna Misao, son propiedad del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia tiene como principal, y único, objetivo la de entretenerlas, entretenerme y perder el tiempo.

**Advertencia:** Este FanFic es lemon, tiene un alto contenido en descripciones sexuales gráficas. Así que no es recomendable para todo el público.

**Sin Escapatoria**

**Uno**

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo. Y ni rastro de ella. ¿Dónde podría estar a una hora como aquella? Y peor aun… ¿Con el tonto de Seta? Un joven de veintiséis años de ojos azules miraba atentamente hacia la puerta del restaurante.

No debió permitir que ella se fuera con él. No debió siquiera darle hospedaje a ese… A ese… Aoshi cerró el puño fuertemente mientras imágenes de Misao y Soujiro paseando por Kyoto como si fueran novios invadían su miente.

"No debías preocuparte tanto por ella. Misao ya es una mujer y sabe cuidarse perfectamente de si misma." Okina hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. "Además ella esta con Soujiro-san."

Si fuera otra situación, Okina no hubiera dudado en reír al ver como el ex okashira fruncía el entrecejo levemente ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Humf…"

"Tampoco tienes porque ponerte celoso de Soujiro-san. Dudo mucho que él intente hacerle alguna cosa…"

"¡No estoy celoso! ¡Y mucho menos de Seta!"

"Claro… Lo que tu digas…" Dijo Okina con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Tarde o temprano él perdería el control sobre si mismo y hay ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando ese momento llegase iba a disfrutar muchísimo de la cara que él pondrá. Oh si iba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sonrió enormemente al verla. No podía negarlo, estaba enloquecido con aquella chica. Adoraba estar con ella, escuchar sus quejas y maravillarse con su alegría. Su belleza no tenía comparación, le encantaba, en verdad le encantaba. Cada centímetro de ella era perfección, su carácter la hacía especial, y eso lo traía como loco desquiciado.

Era la única chica que hacia que le hacia sentir como si en verdad fuese alguien especial y importante. No podía creer que a pesar de conocerla durante años, aún se pusiera nervioso al verla, en realidad era la una chica que lo hacía sentir así. Pero desde que había dado hospedado a Soujiro Seta en su hogar que ella ya no estaba junto a él como antes. ¿Había echo algo malo para que ella lo ignorarse de aquella manera?

Envió aquellos pensamientos lejos de si, e intento acerca se a ella.

Dio pasos lentos y se colocó tras de ella.

"Hola…" Le susurró al oído en un tono bastante sensual.

Ella sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda y volteó a ver quien era la persona que había irrumpido su poca tranquilidad, aunque ya sabía quien era la persona en realidad…

"¿Qué hace aquí, Aoshi-san?"

"Pues…" Comenzó. "Vine a verte, ¿es que acaso hay otro motivo?" Ella sólo contestó con un bufido de desesperación. "Vamos, no te molestes, gatita."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere, Aoshi-san?" Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, dejándolo atrás.

"Ya te dije…" Contestó siguiéndola. "A ti."

Ella giró los ojos.

"¿No tiene otra cosa más importante que hacer, Aoshi-san? No sé, como meditar."

"Pero si tú eres lo más importante." Él sólo sonrió con dulzura que muy pocas veces demostraba. "Acaso te molesta mi presencia."

Un corto silencio se apoderó del lugar. Durante se ese lapso, el pelinegro no podía dejar de verla y de sentir aquella desesperación por besarla. Y necesitaba hacerlo ahora, porque ya no soportaba más, así que una idea algo traviesa surcó por su mente.

Trato de visualizar si estaban realmente solos como él lo creía y se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Por qué no me preparas un te y platicamos un poco?"

"Tengo prisa, Aoshi-san." Contestó cortante.

"Por favor, solo será un rato."

Sus ojos se volvieron de lo más tierno, y Misao no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la petición de aquel sensual pelinegro al que siempre había amado y amara hasta el día de su muerte.

Después de un rato, Misao regreso hasta donde se encontraba Aoshi sentado y le puso el te en el pequeño vaso.

"¿Y de que quería hablar, Aoshi-san?" Se sentó en su frente y cruzó los brazos.

"Pues quería preguntarte algo." Puso el vaso vació sobre la diminuta mesa y la miró a sus penetrantes ojos azules. Ella alzó una ceja algo confundida. "¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre sin el honorífico?"

Misao sonrió intentando ocultar sus mejillas rojas como el cabello de Himura.

"Yo…"

Él rió sonoramente, estar con ella era de lo más mágico del mundo.

"Vamos." La alentó. "Di aunque sea una vez mi nombre, sino lo haces yo…"

"¿Tú qué?" Preguntó algo molesta. No le gustaba para nada la forma en como Aoshi s venia comportando en los últimos días. Era demasiado cariñoso, atento… Y sentía insegura, ya que nunca podría prever lo que Aoshi Shinomori iba hacer.

"Tendré que obligarte a decirlo, aunque me cueste trabajo."

"Mire tengo cosas que hacer…" Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió la escasa distancia que ahora había entre ellos dos.

Se había tomado el descaró de ir rápidamente hasta el lado de la mesa donde ella se encontraba, encerrando así la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el latir desesperado de su corazón y su cálida respiración combinándose con la suya.

"Si no dices mi nombre sin el honorífico, me veré obligado acortar más la distancia entre nosotros." La malicia que había en su voz pareció haber excitado a Misao, como nunca antes en su vida.

Y lo peor de todo es que Aoshi se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su protegida.

"Es… ¿una amenaza?" Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Hasta poco más de una semana ni siquiera se fijaba en ella y ahora era tan… sexy y atrevido.

"No sé." La miro como si no entendiera lo que había dijo. "Tómalo como quieras, mi koneko-chan."

"Esto no debería de pasar… Yo no…"

"Parece que no entiendes…" Ahora sus cuerpos estaban mucho más juntos. Los labios del atractivo pelinegro casi junto de los suyos, dejando a la chica nerviosa. "Cada vez que no me llames por mi nombre, tendré que hacer _algo_."

"Por favor, deténgase."

Trató de empujarlo para poder separarse de aquel embriagante hombre, pero lamentablemente él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Y sentirlo tan cerca suyo, la estaba dejando cada vez más nerviosa.

"Solo di mi nombre sin el honorífico y me iré."

"No."

"Tendrás que decirlo, te guste o no. " Se callo un rato divertido por el nerviosismo de ella, antes de seguir hablando. "Porque sino lo haces, tomare medidas drásticas."

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella. Aoshi se proponía entonces hacer lo que su mente (y corazón) le dictaban desde hace algún tiempo.

_Besarla._

Aoshi sonrió. Cuando sus labios ya estaban por tocar los suyos, su instinto detecto una tercera presencia en el pasillo. Y no necesito girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

El pelinegro se alejó lentamente mientras sus ojos poco a poco se iban a quedar fríos y distantes.

"Al fin os encuentro. Necesito hablar con ambos sobre algo muy importante." Soujiro Seta se callo de repente, al ver el estado agitado de Misao. "¿He interrumpido algo?"

Aoshi se vio obligado a cerrar el puño con fuerza y a morder su lengua, para no decir una palabrota no muy bonita.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Después de un buen baño de agua caliente, Misao terminó de vestir la _yukata _y se preparaba para dormir. Había sido un día bastante agitado. Primero había tenido que liar con el lado sexy, atrevido, cariñoso de Aoshi Shinomori y después decepcionarse cuando Soujiro le pidió la mano de Misao.

¿Por qué en un momento la besaba y la trataba como a una princesa y al otro como si no fuera más que basura para él?

Estaba tan raro últimamente, que le era bastante difícil convivir con aquel nuevo Aoshi Shinomori.

Cuando ya estaba por acostarse en el _futón_ una voz sensual y muy varonil sonó en la oscura habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" Los ojos verdes de Misao se dirigieran mecánicamente para el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, donde se hallaba Aoshi. "Me dijiste tantas veces que me amabas y cuando estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad te entregas al primer tonto que parece."

Misao parpadeo confusa. Aoshi parecía realmente enfadado con ella.

"Yo no dije que había aceptado en momento alguno."

"Eso es lo que tu dices, pero no es lo que paso hace rato."

En aquel momento, Misao estaba enojada, Aoshi se dio cuenta de ello. ¡Pero quién tenía el derecho de estar molesto era él!

Misao sintió ganas de llorar. Aoshi estaba hermoso allí oculto entre las sombras y mirándola como si fuera realmente suya. Misao sintió ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que ambos quedasen sin aliento.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Ahora no era que todo entre ello se había reducido a cero, no podría darse al lujo de perder a su corazón también.

"¿Puedes perdonarme?" La pregunta de él la sorprendía y Misao quedo muda.

"¿Perdonar?" Ella balbuceo.

"Por haber comportado como un tonto."

¡Dios, como lo amaba! Supo que no podaría quedar sin él desde la primera vez cuando aun era una niña pequeña e inocente. Y lo que nutria por él era tan fuerte que a veces le desgarraba el corazón.

"Deja de mirarme así…"

"¿Cómo?" Que fue lo que el quiso decir con aquello. "No entendí, Ao-kun…"

"¿No entiendes? Me miras como si no soportases la necesidad de amarme y aun me llamas de Ao-kun? ¿Estas loca? ¿Quieres que me olvide de las reglas de caballerosidad y te lleve ahora mismo para la cama?" El la miro con la mirada ardiendo en deseo.

Las mejillas de Misao se encendieron súbitamente y trato de ocultarse en su _futón_. Aoshi camino hasta ella y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de cuerpo femenino.

"Aun no me haz respondido… ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?"

"Si…" Dijo ella sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la palabra que había dijo ya era demasiado tarde. Él ya estaba junto de ella. Besándola has dejarla sin aire. Cuando Misao pensó en protestar Aoshi callo sus labios con un beso calido y totalmente sofocador. Era más que una mujer enamorada podría soportar.

Intentado negar lo que estaba sintiendo, Misao trato de apartase de él, pero los fuertes brazos de Aoshi la agarraban, presionando aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

La boca de Aoshi deslizo, exploro la curva del cuello y cuando llego a los senos, ella suspiro. Aquella sensación provocadora de la boca caliente la hico arquear el cuerpo, frotando sus caderas contra las de él, casi agonizando por la pasión. Ella estaba tan entregada a sus caricias que no se dio cuenta cuando él la acostó en la cama, no sin antes quitarle ferozmente la _yukata_.

"Aoshi … Detente…" Ella suplico.

"Se que quieres esto tanto como yo…" Él susurro con la boca colada al pezón enrojecido de su seno.

Misao sintió como su cuerpo respondía a todo lo que Aoshi le hiciese. Misao se sintió abandonar cuando él se levanto para quitar sus propias ropas. Ella quería tanto aquello...

Quería desesperadamente.

Acostada, completamente esclavizada al deseo de Aoshi, sintió su feminidad doler de excitación y cerro los ojos.

Aoshi se acostó sobre ella.

"¡Abre los ojos!" Él ordeno. "Quiero que veas que soy yo quien esta haciendo el amor contigo..."

"Hablas como si otro tuviese esa libertad..." Ella gimió.

"No, cariño." Aoshi hablo más con rabia que con cariño. "Tu eres solo mía y de nadie más."

Entonces las rodillas de él entreabrieran las piernas de ella. Ella sintió como el miembro caliente suplicaba por entrar en su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa fue los dedos de él, fuertes y firmes, que deslizaran por sus labios íntimos y húmedos.

"Ahh… Aoshi…" Ella grito.

Aoshi sonrió para ella, satisfecho en ver como la domaba. Después deslizo su miembro con urgencia para la humedad de su centro femenino.

Aoshi se estaba perdiendo dentro de aquella mujer, que lo hacia sentir mas vivo que nunca, su auto control amenazaba con destruirse. Él avanzaba y retrocedía para dentro de ella en movimiento lentos.

Aquello la mareaba.

"Quiero mas…" Ella susurro en sus oídos.

Aoshi se sintió desfallecer. La suplica de ella aumento su deseo y la danza sensual de los cuerpos se fue tornando cada vez mas frenética en medio a espasmos, y gemido ellos llegaran al éxtasis.

"Aoshi…"

Ella temblaba bajo suyo y Aoshi no resistió y beso sus labios. Cuando ya casi estaba pos llegar al clímax, Misao araño dolorosamente la espalda de Aoshi mientras lo sentía enterrar su cabeza en el valle de sus senos y su cabello hacer contacto con su piel.

"Mía… Únicamente mía…"

Y planto su semilla en lo más profundo de aquel cuerpo al que acaba de poseer.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Notas de la autora:** Este es mi primer Fan Fic que hice de Aoshi & Misao, por lo que ya esta terminado. Y también el primer lemon que hago de ellos. :oops:

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario sobre el fic será muy bien recibido por mi.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

PD: He tenido que editar el capítulo porque no permite que pongamos letras de canciones.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, incluyendo al sexy y perfecto Aoshi Shinomori y la tierna Misao, son propiedad del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia tiene como principal, y único, objetivo la de entretenerlas, entretenerme y perder el tiempo.

**Sin Escapatoria**

**Dos**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaran a entrar a la silenciosa habitación. Un joven pelinegro de ojos azules empezó a despertar poco a poco. Al principio estaba un poco confuso pues no sabía donde se hallaba… En cuanto descubrió de quien era la habitación, trato de levantarse. Pero unas piernas perfectamente enredadas en su cintura le impidieron hacerlo.

Aoshi sintió como unos pechos chocaban contra su pecho, al inhalar aire. Con terror, poco a poco empezó mirar a toda la habitación.

Las yukatas olvidadas en algún rincón de allí… Las sabanas revueltas y ambos cuerpos desnudos. Toda la habitación demostraba la pasión de la noche anterior.

Pequeñas imágenes, aunque algo borrosas, acudirán a su mente. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse deslizado hacia el interior de ella y hacer de aquel cuerpo inocente suyo para siempre.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por un deseo carnal? Y peor aun… Haberle arrebatado la virginidad a la nieta de Okina. ¡Lo mataría!

Nunca en su vida había perdido el control sobre si mismo de aquella manera. ¡Todo aquello había sucedido por culpa de Seta! Sino hubiera empezado a hacerle la corte a Misao, él no…

Aoshi sintió la espalda dolerle. Al parecer no había sido el único que había perdido el controlar, por el tamaño de los arañazos en u espalda podría jurar que ella también lo había perdido en algún momento de la noche pasada.

Al tratar de levantarse, unas piernas enredadas en su cintura le impido hacer eso. Y para colmo seguía dentro de ella.

Misao empezó despertarse poco a poco. Después de un largo bostezo, ella fijo su mirada en el azul de él.

Kami-sama, ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo explicarle su comportamiento de la noche anterior?

"Buenos días, Ao-kun."

"¡No me llames así!" Dijo Aoshi, bruscamente, mientras poco a poco iba saliendo dentro de ella. No soportaba mirar a la cara. Tenia vergüenza de su mismo y de lo que había echo en un arrebato de locura. ¿Y si la lastimo mas de lo que creía? Estaba tan descontrolado como estaba quizás… Aoshi trato de haya algún indicio de su violencia, pero suspiro de aliviar al no ver ninguna herida en el frágil cuerpo de ella.

"¿Porque? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Aquel apellido había sido su perdición. Y seguiría siéndolo si no detenía aquello en aquel momento.

"Nada." Aoshi se levanto y busco su yukata. Cuanto antes se hubiera marchado de aquella habitación, mejor. "Lo de anoche… Fue un error… Será mejor que lo olvidemos…"

Misao abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Olvidar? ¿Como olvidaría sus caricias, sus besos, su piel? Al estar de espaldas a ella, él no pudo ver el dolor que se refleja en su mirada.

Cuándo Aoshi se marcho, Misao se permitió en aquel entonces llorar con amargura.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Espero que entiendas mi punto de vista, Soujiro-chan." Le dijo. "Esta situación es tan difícil para como lo es para ti. Pero si este matrimonio lastima profundamente a Aoshi, entonces yo estoy dispuesta a desistir de todo por él…"

"¡No puedes hacer!" Le espero Soujiro. "¿Es que no lo ves? Shinomori es un egoísta. Siempre lo ha sido y lo será siempre. Su único objetivo en la vida es derrotar a Battousai y mientras no lo consiga él no mirara a maderos para atingir objetivos. Estoy seguro que en cuanto surja la oportunidad Shinomori no dudara en abandonarte para seguir adelante con su venganza."

Algo muy delicado dentro de Misao pareció haberse roto.

"Cuando llegué ese momento, quizás mi amor por él sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo de hacer tal locura. Muchas gracias por esta plática tan agradable y por haberlo consultado conmigo antes. Nos vemos a la hora de cenar."

Misao salio de la habitación de Soujiro con el corazón roto. Quizás lo que él haya dijo sea cierto. Pero Misao estaba segura que Aoshi no seria capaz de volver a abandonar por tercera vez a su familia para cumplir con una tonta venganza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Misao trago saliva, mientras se paraba frente a la habitación de Aoshi. Toco una vez, esperando a que él dijese para entrar. Pero No ocurrió nada. Cuando intento la segunda vez tampoco escucho pasos de dentro de la habitación. Decidió que si a la tercera nadie venia, entraría y vería que es lo pasaba.

Y así fue lo que hizo. Despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido se deslizo poco a poco la habitación. Al parecer no había nadie allí. Sin embargo un olor muy varonil que conocía perfectamente le advertía que había alguien más allí.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraran con un dormido Aoshi. Sonrió tiernamente. Estaba tan guapo cuando dormía. Se aproximo de él. Cuando ya estaba por tocarlo en el rostro, una mano de él agarro su muñeca impidiéndole de hacer eso.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Aoshi-san… Yo…" Ella se vio obligada a tragar saliva. ¿Cómo iba a justificar lo injustificable? Él había alzado sus ojos y había descansado su mirada en ella. Aquello la puso aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Aoshi estaba enfadado. Increíblemente enfadado. Y entre esos ojos azules enfadados había... ¿dolor? Misao abrió la boca. Últimamente solo lograba molestarlo y enojarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar.

"Gatita mía…" Empezó él, su voz baja pero penosamente tranquila. "¿Que haces aquí?"

"¡Nada!" Aoshi cerró los dientes con fuerza ante su respuesta, asustándola. Parecía cada vez mas enfadado. "Yo solo vine a ver como estaba, Aoshi-san." Ella terminó débilmente. Los ojos azules de Aoshi se encendieron. Misao sintió a su labio inferior de deseo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo puede pasar estando tu y yo solos en una misma habitación?"

Aoshi la miraba fijamente, analizando todos sus movimientos como un felino. Ella cerró sus ojos.

"Yo no…"

Los brazos de Aoshi estaban tensos como un palo. Aoshi deseo agarrarla por los hombros, sacudirla con fuerza hasta que se diera cuenta por fin que ella era sólo de él y que no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie mas para después besarla ferozmente y hacerla suya una y otra vez. Deseo abrazarla y cerrarla por siempre dentro de su corazón y nunca más dejarla salir de allí. Se sentía tan enfadado cuando descubrió por bocas de las chismosas que ella se había encontrado a escondidas con Seta que tuvo que controlarse mucho para no ir allá y separarlos pacíficamente.

Sin embargo, Aoshi no la agito ni la beso como sus ojos tanto prometían hacerlo. Se motivo estático en la oscuridad mirando en aquella agonía dolorosa.

"No te entregare a él." Dijo él en un tono amenazadoramente sexy y duro. "No después de…"

Misao volvió a morder su labio inferior sin darse cuenta que se lastimaba. Miles de imágenes habían regresado a su mente, recordándole a un Aoshi sediento de ella, de su cuerpo, alma y corazón. De un Aoshi acariciándola con ardor. De una noche que a fin de cuentas había sido mágica no solo para ella como también para el hombre que estaba acostado en el futón.

Cuando los ojos verdes de Misao, miraran curiosamente al azul de Aoshi, Misao descubrió en ese momento que cometió un grave error. Pues estos demostraban el mismo deseo que la noche anterior.

Al mirarla a los ojos y ver que ella también estaba excitada al igual que él, algo dentro de Aoshi pareció haber sido sacudido con fuerza. Aoshi la agarro ferozmente por su cabellera y la atrajo hacia si, haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen en un fugaz beso lleno de deseo. Los senos de ella chocaban contra su tórax duro y firme, elevando más el deseo de él.

La lengua de él estaba lista para penetrar aquella boca y explorarla. Su boca amaba la suya con pasión y deseo que Misao tenia cierta dificultad en corresponder con la misma intensidad. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba recostada en el futón, con Aoshi sobre ella.

Una de las manos acariciaba sus senos sobre la tela fina y la otra estaba atrapado bajo su cabeza, no dejando que ella se moví mentara mucho.

"Tú me quieres…"

"Sí." Respondió tímidamente ella.

Los labios de Aoshi dejaran de tocar los labios de ella y empezaran a bajar por su barbilla deteniéndose en su cuello.

"Te gusto…" Dijo el hombre.

"Mucho…" Contestó ella con el rubor de su rostro en tonos más fuertes.

Él cerró los ojos y sus labios bajaran un poco.

No tenía ni idea del como había llegado a esta situación. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Las manos de Aoshi empezaran a abrir poco a poco la yukata de ella. La amaría cuantas veces fuesen necesarias y nada detendría de hacerla suya.

Cuando Aoshi ya estaba por quitarle la yukata a Misao, la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente. Un furioso Okina y un sorprendido Soujiro miraban a Aoshi y a Misao con perplejidad.

Okina carraspeo fuertemente, llamando la atención de ambos.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando aquí?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Notas de la autora:** Argh… Definidamente me quedo peor que el primer capítulo. No debería de haberlo subido. Aoshi es tan inaccesible y demasiado difícil. Quizás solo una o dos personas dejaran sus comentarios, pero bueno. De cualquier de las formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ojala me dejen sus comentarios para saber si debo o no continuarlo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

"En el amor como en la guerra todo es permitido…"


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, incluyendo al sexy y perfecto Aoshi Shinomori y la tierna Misao, son propiedad del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia tiene como principal, y único, objetivo la de entretenerlas, entretenerme y perder el tiempo.

**Sin Escapatoria**

**Tres**

Aoshi gruño mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Misao y la veía subirse la yukata deprisa. Sus ojos azules, más fríos que nunca se dirigieran a los dos hombres que lo interrumpieran. Aunque por un momento la voz le fallo al darse cuenta de que uno de ellos era Makimachi Okina, sin embargo ese nerviosismo todo fue reemplazado por un intenso odio al darse cuenta de Seta Soujiro también estaba allí.

'¡Maldito! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!' Pensó Aoshi, mientras una venita aparecía en su frente.

Soujiro se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que Aoshi le daba cortésmente. Sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora no tenía como escapar de las garras de Okina. Lo mas seguro era que Okina le diese una paliza a él y luego lo llevase casi a rastras hasta un sacerdote y lo casaría con Misao.

Cuando Misao se levanto, lo hizo de espalda a los tres hombres. Y en ese momento, Soujiro deseo ver su rostro para saber lo que sentía y saborear aun más la temible queda de Shinomori Aoshi.

"Os quiero a los dos, dentro de dos minutos abajo." Dijo Okina, mirando mordazmente a Aoshi. "Pensándolo mejor. Aoshi se viene conmigo y tu Misao… Espero verte debajo de un minuto o de lo contrario te traeré yo por los cabellos."

Los hombros de Misao se tensaran por unos segundos, pero luego se relajaran.

"En seguida iré, abuelo."

"Bien…"

Antes de retirarse definitivamente de la habitación miro con deseo frustrado a Misao.

Si antes tenia algún medio de huir de aquel momento de la vida, en cuanto hubo puesto un pie fuera de la habitación se dio cuenta de simplemente no tenia escapatoria.

Trago saliva mientras caminaba hacia el piso de abajo, seguido de un furioso Okina y un sonriente Soujiro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Misao suspiro.

No debió haber permito que su relación con Aoshi llegara tan lejos. Lo peor de todo es que nos sabía como explicarle a su querido abuelo lo que había ocurrido allí cuando ni ella misma sabía lo que había ocurrido de ayer para hoy.

Entonces pensó en Aoshi y lo que iba a sufrir en las manos de su abuelo.

'Pobrecito. No se merece ser castigado tan duramente.'

Misao recordó los pocos momentos en que Aoshi demostró sus sentimientos. Sus celos incontrolables hacia Soujiro los habían puesto en aquella situación tan vergonzosa.

Solo esperaba que la furia de su abuelo empezase a ablandar en cuanto, ella hubiese hablado del porque de aquella situación. Y que ya no fuese demasiado tarde para salvar el pellejo de Aoshi.

Se puso un kimono y se arregló un poco el cabello. Después inhalo aire y se dispuso a enfrentar a la fiera que tenia como abuelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Misao trago saliva cada vez más nerviosa. Los argumentos se le estaban acabando y el silencio de Aoshi no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

"Pero abuelo no es ara tanto." Dijo Misao, consiente de las miradas de los tres sobre si. "Solo paso una vez, y…"

"¿Qué no es para tanto dices? Yo le avise hasta el agotamiento que lo mejor es que hubiese admitido que estaba celoso de Soujiro. Que tarde o temprano te iba a reclamar como tu hembra y no precisamente de la mejor manera."

Las mejillas de Misao se encendieron súbitamente. No se esperaba aquello de su abuelo ni de saber que él la había reclamado de aquella manera tan salvaje.

No sabia que hacer ahora para defenderlo.

"Si pero yo también quise que así fuera." Dijo Misao a la defensiva. "Si no le hubiera deseado, no habría permitido que aquello hubiese ocurrido."

"Onegai, nieta mía. Deja de decir más mentiras. Todo el mundo sabe que en cuanto a los hombres eres mas inocente que un bebe…"

"¡Abuelo!"

"Es la verdad. Estoy seguro que de si hubieses sabido las segundas intenciones de Aoshi no hubieras permitido que él si quiera te acercara."

"¡Ya basta!" Por primera vez en aquellos diez minutos que se estuvo discutiendo el futuro de Misao, se había escuchado la voz de Aoshi. "Hablas como si lo que paso entre nosotros dos fue eso algo pecaminoso."

"¿Y no lo es? ¡Te acostaste con ella antes del matrimonio! La deshonraste como mujer y también al clan Makimachi. Y aun sabiendo eso… ¿Te atreves a decir que no es algo pecaminoso?"

Makimachi Okina estaba la borde de tener un ataque del corazón al describir que aquella vergüenza se había dado por unos tontos celos que para colmo son rechazados por el principal culpable de aquella tragedia.

"Humf…" Esa fue la respuesta de Aoshi. Y Soujiro no pudo evitar reír de divertimento.

"Bueno… ¡Visto que Aoshi no quiere asumir su error y dado que Soujiro esta dispuesto a casarse con Misao para de esa manera salvaguardar su reputación y la del clan Makimachi, este queda encerrado aquí!"

"¡Misao no se casara con ese marica!"

"Entonces se casara contigo."

"Ni en tus mejores sueños, Okina."

"Bueno… Entonces ella se casa con Soujiro y punto." Dijo Okina, sentenciado ya el destino de su nieta. "Hablare con Okon y los demás para que empiezan a preparar la boda."

Aoshi cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, como lo haría un niño al que no acaban de complacer y bufo.

A Misao solo le resto aguantarse las lágrimas y hacerse la fuerte mientras lo que deseaba era darles una buena paliza a aquellos tres hombres insoportables y tercos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tres días después, Misao Makimachi se había dijo a su misma que casarse con Soujiro Seta no era la peor cosa del mundo. Que había gente en peores situaciones que la de ella. Que era normal que las jóvenes a su edad se casasen con hombres que no conocían y no sentían absolutamente nada por conveniencia.

Si, seria normal eso y mas si el constante recuerdo de cierto hombre de ojos azules no asombrase constantemente su cabeza y la hiciese sentir aun más desdichada.

¿Y ahora que haría para no casarse con Soujiro?

No lo amaba. Es cierto. Y tampoco se sentía muy feliz con aquel matrimonio. También es cierto eso.

Misao se miro al espejo por última vez antes darse la vuelta. Estaba preciosa con aquel kimono rojo. Inconcientemente se toco el anillo de compromiso que Soujiro le había dado el día después de que se hubiesen comprometido.

Cortesía de su abuelo.

Okon ya había mandado las invitaciones a sus amigos en Tokio y convidado a 'algunas' algunas personas en la ciudad. Y los preparativos de la boda seguían caminado en su normalidad.

Suspiro resignada.

Las cosas no podían estar peores. Aoshi no la miraba, no le hablaba ni siquiera se aproximaba de ella. De ser el centro de todas sus atenciones había pasado a ser 'algo' sin importancia. Y que como tal debería de ignorarlo por completo.

Quizás lo mejor que tenia que hacer era olvidar de todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Aoshi e intentar ser feliz junto a Soujiro.

Felicidad.

Un sentimiento que una persona podía sentir en un segundo pero ser arrebatado cruelmente al otro. Definitivamente, Misao estaba mas que convencida de que nunca llegaría a olvidar a Aoshi Shinomori como tampoco quitarlo de su corazón.

Misao se llevo una mano para ahogar los sollozos que se escapaban de los labios.

"Si lloras no podrás ver las estrellas de noche."

Misao se limpio con la manga del tejido de su kimono las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes se dirigieran automáticamente a la persona que estaba recostado en la pared.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos miraban el rostro inexpresivo de Aoshi.

"Pensé que estaba en el templo, Aoshi-san."

Estaba a la defensiva. Y habían vuelto a los honoríficos. Aunque sus ojos no lo demostraban, su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de si al darse cuenta la situación en la estaban.

'Te mereces su desprecio y mas por haberle negado tus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo.' Le reprocho un vocecita en su interior a la que llamamos de consciencia.

"Se que estos días no me portado muy bien contigo y que he sido un tonto en todos los sentidos de la palabras. Y pido perdón por haberlo echo." Los ojos de Aoshi se cerraron al percibir el olor a rosas de ella. "Pero debes de entender que esto tampoco es fácil para mi…"

"Yo no lo he culpado de nada, Aoshi-san."

"Es cierto. Pero estos últimos días me han hecho reflexionar y no se me hace justo que tu te cases con alguien que a fin de cuentas no tuvo culpa de nada de lo ocurrió entre nosotros."

"Si pero aun así yo deseo casarme con él, Aoshi-san."

Lo vio fruncir el ceño ante lo que acabado de oír. Misao sonrió interiormente al ver el efecto que sus palabras tenía sobre el Tímpano de Hielo.

"¡No te entregare a él!" Bramo Aoshi.

"Sus amenazas no sirven de nada, Aoshi-san."

"Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo."

"Usted puede decir lo que se le venga en gana, pero yo aun así me casare con Soujiro-chan." No había querido llamar a Soujiro con el honorífico 'chan', pero le estaba gustando la furia que veía en la mirada de Aoshi.

"Lo descuartizare en mil pedazos y te los mandare como regalo de boda." Misao no pudo evitar gemir de angustia ante lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Aoshi. ¿Lo mataría con tal de no verla casada?

"¿Usted no haría eso verdad, Aoshi-san?"

"¿Acaso lo dudas?"

Misao no respondió. En el estado en el que se encontraba ahora contradecirlo solo iba empeorar la situación. Lo había herido en su orgullo de macho y se iba a casar con su 'enemigo'. Aunque en realidad de enemigo, Soujiro no tenia nada.

"No lo dudo, Aoshi-san. Pero la violencia solo atrae mas violencia."

"¿Sabes porque te vas a casar con él? Es tan simple como cazar conejos." Le explico calmamente Aoshi. "Lo haces porque no soportas mi rechazo, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no…"

"No te das cuenta de que él no te enciende como lo hago yo."

"¿Y que Aoshi-san?" Protesto Misao. "Muchos matrimonios sobreviven sin amor."

"Es cierto lo que dices. Tu puedes sobrevivir sin amor, demo… ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mi?"

Misao trago dolorosamente saliva.

"A… ¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"A que si te casas con Seta yo desapareceré de tu vida y nunca mas me pondrás la vista encima."

"¿Es eso un ultimátum para que no me case con Soujiro-chan?"

"No, cariño. En lo absoluto." Aoshi la miro tiernamente mientras uno de sus dedos delineaba su mejilla. "Piénsalo. Siempre puedes casarte con él y ser una mujer desdichada o puedes elegirme a mi y tenerlo todo."

Después de depositar un suave beso en los labios de ella, se marcho de la habitación dejando para tras una atónita Misao que nos sabia que decisión tomar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Notas de la autora:** Definitivamente… Me encanta hacerles la vida imposible a estos dos. Siento mucho no haber actualizado en la semana pero he tenido algunos problemillas en el colegio, mas específicamente con mis "compañeras" y pues me sentí algo desanimada para escribir el capítulo. Aunque hoy, sábado, me dispuse a escribirlo. Ya que después todo se lo tienen merecen. ¡Me han dejado 12 reviews en el capítulo dos! Mayor cantidad que en el primer capítulo Espero que los reviews sigan siendo de esa cantidad o subiendo. Nunca bajando. (Evil smile).

Para las que se preguntan, el siguiente no es el último capítulo. Falta un poquito para ello. De ahora en adelante es el todo o nada. Siento mucho no haber puesto Lemon en el capítulo pero como pudieran ver seria ilógico ponerlo dada la situación. Si, si ya se. ¡Un capítulo horrible! ToT

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ojala me dejen sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones con relación al capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

"En el amor como en la guerra todo es permitido…"


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, incluyendo al sexy y perfecto Aoshi Shinomori y la tierna Misao, son propiedad del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia tiene como principal, y único, objetivo la de entretenerlas, entretenerme y perder el tiempo.

**Sin Escapatoria**

**Cuatro**

Misao permaneció en el mismo sitio, durante largos minutos después que Aoshi se hubiese marchado de su habitación. De la confusión, paso a la tristeza que termino por trasformarse en furia. Tres sentimientos totalmente opuestos, pero que tenían un punto en común: eran negativos.

¿Quién se creía que era para amenazarla con descuartizar a Soujiro si se casaba con este? ¿Estaba loco o que?

Por un fugaz momento, Misao pensó en seguir avante con aquella idea de su abuelo, pero luego su corazón empezó dictar las consecuencias de aquel acto insano e impensado.

Al final termino por sonreír como una tonta ante sus pensamientos. Estaba celoso. Y no destetaba a cualquier uno… Sino Seta Soujiro. El hombre que había jurado a su abuelo que se casaría con ella y la salvaría así de las malas lenguas y al clan de caer en desgracia.

A cada segundo que pasaba tenia mas y mas ganas y de correr detrás de el y decirle que era a él a quien amaba y no a Soujiro.

Pero hacerlo solo traería más sufrimiento a ambos y la vergüenza a su clan. Y como la nieta, y heredera, que era de Okina Makimachi tenía un deber y obligación para con su clan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Aoshi Shinomori, un hermoso joven de veintiséis años echaba humo incluso por las orejas. Se había excedido al lanzarle aquel ultimátum a ella. Pero ahora era el todo o nada. No había marcha atrás. 

Caminando de un lado, Aoshi pensaba en cual seria el próximo paso que daría ella. Cual decisión tomaría y a cual de los dos escogería. Si al enano de Seta o él que era el hombre por el hombre venia suspirando desde siempre.

Y aunque ella escogiese al otro, Aoshi la tomaría como suya, la marcaría como su hembra, su mujer y lo peor de todo… Dejaría una y otra vez su semilla dentro de ella.

Si, estaba siendo bastante posesivo con ella y entendía de don de provenía aquel descontrol sobre si mismo y sus sentimientos. Le vino a la miente cuando la poseyó. La manera en como la domino, en como la hizo suya para siempre y la forma en como sus cuerpos se encenderán el uno en el otro.

Es cierto que por su vida habían pasado "algunas" mujeres, muchas de ellas mujeres de la calle (o prostitutas, como quieran), pero todas ellas pasaban bien lejos de su corazón. Demasiado, para ser exacta. Y nunca había logrado traspasar la capa de hielo que erguía al mundo entero.

Hasta que la tomo a ella.

Hasta que se perdió en sus curvas, su olor, en su boca.

Hasta aquel momento Aoshi Shinomori había sido dueño y señor de todos los movimientos su cuerpo y hasta había sabido mantener al margen de los demás sus propios sentimientos, llegando incluso a fingir que no los tenia.

¡Pero maldición!

Había confiada en ella, se acostó con ella y después ella se iba a casar con el enano de Seta. Aoshi dio un puñetazo en la pared. Zorra. ¡Ella lo había traicionado! Ella sabía que él no podía comprometer y aun así le mentía para él al decirle que lo amaba y añoraba.

"Misao…" Balbuceo Aoshi.

Era horrible luchar contra la alegría de saberla suya. Aoshi sentía la necesidad de ir hasta su habitación, colocarla en su regazo y jurar amarla por toda la eternidad. Besar su vientre y después hacer el amor con ella de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo...

Respiro hondo intentado controlar el deseo que sentía al pensar en aquella maldita mujer.

¡Maldita!

Dios, tenía que odiarla y no ponerse a pensar en acostarse con ella.

Aoshi siempre supo que la atracción que sentía por la nieta de Okina no era buena señal. Cuando descubrió que ella tenia una amistad Soujiro Seta y que este estaba interesado en ella, ideo un plano maquiavélico para que el perdiera el interés en Misao.

La seduciría.

Allí debió haber terminado aquel extraño y desconocido sentimiento, que sacudía ferozmente su interior cada vez que la veía, como ocurría como todas las mujeres que había pasado por su vida.

Pero maldito sabor que ella tenía, que después de besarla una vez, quería una segunda y tercera vez…

Y cuando se dio cuenta, como un sonámbulo, vagaba todas las horas de encuentro a ella. Antes del amanecer, se juraba a si mismo que aquella había sido la ultima vez para prometerse en seguida que en la noche siguiente regresaría.

Todo iba bien entre ellos… Hasta la mañana en que Misao se comprometió definitivamente con Seta.

La rabia había sido tanta que opto por decir la única cosa que sabía que la lastimaría profundamente.

Que nunca se casaría con ella.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La sensación de amargura desde hacia rato que había adornado su garganta. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo y llegaba la hora de su boda con Soujiro, esa amargura se iba apoderando cada vez más de su cuerpo y de su alma, haciendo añicos su corazón.

Sabia, y intuya, que Aoshi esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Una respuesta que decidiría definitivamente su destino.

Su corazón le exigía que se quedase con Aoshi, sin embargo cabeza le decir lo opuesto. ¿Y como podía ella cambia un quizás por algo que sabia que era seguro?

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Aoshi la amase.

Al sentir como alguien tocaba a la puerta, se apresuro a terminar de arreglar el vestido de novia y se preparo para la salir de la habitación.

Había llegado la hora que tanto había temido.

Mientras caminaba del brazo de su abuelo, Misao pensaba que en momento en que dijera "Si, quiero" a Soujiro Seta, Aoshi Shinomori desaparecería para siempre de su vida.

Sus duras palabras, el día anterior había quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

"_Tu puedes sobrevivir sin amor, demo… ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mi?"_

No, no podría sobrevivir sin él. ¿Pero que mas daba eso? Él no la amaba como ella lo hacia con él y saberlo solo la hundía mas en la agonía que era no ser correspondida. Por primera vez, entendió a su amiga Kaoru.

Misao se dio cuenta de lo difícil que debería ser para Kaoru estar todo el día junto al hombre que amaba y no poder tocarlo. Tener que fingir una felicidad que no sentía en lo absoluto, sonreír cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era llorar.

Ni cuando descubrió la verdad acerca de Tomoe, la difunta esposa de Kenshin, se derrumbo. A pesar de saber que su corazón pertenecía a otra, ella seguía al lado de él, ayudándolo siempre.

Definitivamente, Kaoru Kamiya era una mujer digna de su amistad y de todo lo bueno en el mundo.

Suspiro. Si por lo menos tuviese un 1/3 de la fuerza que ella tenia, ya estaría satisfecha. Pero no. Era una cobarde. Preferiría vivir una vida sin amor a estar al lado de la persona que amaba.

Inconscientemente, Misao se mordió el labio inferior. Aquella había sido su decisión y nada ni nadie le harían cambiar de idea. Aunque no sintiese nada por Soujiro, intentaría por lo menos ser feliz a su lado. Después de todo no seria difícil amar a un hombre como él: atento, gracioso, cariñoso. Todo un caballero.

Entonces las palabras pasión, protección y amor llegaran a su miente al mismo tiempo que la imagen de Aoshi. No tendría lo ingredientes esenciales de la vida pero por lo menos tenia la seguridad de que seria amada y respectada para toda la vida.

Con aquellos pensamientos positivos, Misao abandono el brazo de su abuelo y dio dos o tres pasos hasta alcanzar a Soujiro, quien la esperaba junto al sacerdote. Cuando estaba por llegar a lo que seria su futuro esposo, se encontró con Kaoru y Kenshin sonriéndole.

Misao les devolvió la sonrisa y camino definitivamente hasta Soujiro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Si Misao hubiera dirigido su mirada un poco mas lejos, se hubiera topado con una mirada azul que también conocía.

El sacerdote empezó a hablar y Misao sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. Alguna iba a ocurrir y no era nada bueno.

Cuando el sacerdote los iba declarar marido y mujer, una espada estaba casi rozando la piel de Soujiro.

"Tu maldito enano… ¿Que haces con mi mujer?"

Misao tuvo la ligera impresión de que su corazón saldría de su pecho al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz. Llevo una de sus manos a la frente no creyendo, aun, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No es necesario recorrer a la violencia, Shinomori-san."

"Cállate" Dijo Aoshi. "¿Como te atreves a robarme a mi mujer?"

"Aoshi… Baja el arma." Misao se disponía a dar un paso pero la mirada cortante de él la detuvo. Estaba más enfadado que nunca.

"¡Será mejor que te quedes en tu sitio o te juro que le rompo el cuello!"

Misao se llevo una mano horrorizada. Podía escuchar los murmullos de sus invitados y las rizas ahogadas ante el espectáculo que presenciaban.

¡Maldición! Aquella boda era un autentico desastre.

"Escúcheme, Shinomori-san. Baje el arma y platiquemos tranquilamente."

"Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo. Y si estoy como estoy es porque tu mi ibas a quitar lo que era mío." Su mirada a pesar de estar plenamente fija en Soujiro, Misao tenía la certeza de que él estaba al pendiente de ella.

"Aoshi-san no es necesario hacer esta escena."

"¿Porque mi… lo defiendes? Es solo un enano, ni siquiera es un hombre de verdad…" Y bruscamente lo mandó directamente al suelo, para espanto de todos. "Te dije varias veces que jamás te entregaría a él, ¿pero me escuchaste? ¿No verdad?"

Misao retrocedió presa del pánico. Ahora si es que Aoshi estaba totalmente descontrolado.

"Yo…"

"¡Ven aquí!"

La agarro fuertemente por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si. Después de darle un beso bastante atrevido, la puso sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de arroz, sacando algunos suspiros de algunas de las invitadas que allí estaban.

Después de darle una última mirada a Soujiro, se encamino hacia fuera del Aoya con una Misao que veía el mundo del revés y la puso fieramente sobre el caballo.

Antes de que definitivamente empezase a gritar histéricamente ante el espectáculo que él acabo de dar frente a todos los invitados, aun pudo escuchar como Aoshi le decía algo, que al final no había entendido del todo.

"Ahora, amada mía, te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes! Pero solo ahora es que pude terminar este penúltimo capítulo (seh… ya se acaba ToT). ¿Qué les pareció nuestro apuesto ladrón de novias? ¿Demasiado OOC verdad?

Bueno… Creo que en vez de juntarlo, solo he empeorado más las cosas. Esto más bien parece una novela mexicana (que por cierto me gusta mucho xD). Ya veremos como será el desenlace de "Sin Escapatoria".

Ofrezco gratuitamente muchos Sapos de Chocolate a **Miara Makisan, Alis chan, Gabyhyatt, Carolina, Senfhi, Becky-chan, Yukiyasha, Ceres, AoshMi SeshLin, Kaerii Ryuka, Susy, Okashira Janet, Pau, Misao-chan, Shura Shinomori** y **Hikaruhiwatari** por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.

Y les regalo Dulces de Algodón si me dejan 53 reviews (12 reviews). Tengan en cuenta que he venido actualizando el fic semana tras semana y pues solo pido un poquito de vuestra parte. Si logran llegar a la meta, pasado mañana o el jueves subo el último capitulo, que contendrá el tan esperado Lemon. (Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, y la prueba esta en mis adaptaciones que he incluso llegado a actualizar todos los días, ¿o no?).

Bueno… Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y siento mucho no haber actualizado el sábado o domingo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

"_En el amor como en la guerra todo esta permitido_…"


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, incluyendo al sexy y perfecto Aoshi Shinomori y la tierna Misao, son propiedad del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia tiene como principal, y único, objetivo la de entretenerlas, entretenerme y perder el tiempo.

**Advertencia** Este fanfic es lemon, tiene un alto contenido en descripciones sexuales gráficas. Así que no es recomendable para todo el público.

**Sin Escapatoria**

**Cinco**

Llevaban muchas horas cal vagando. Misao estaba segura de ello. Tenia sueño y ya estaba anocheciendo. Y tenía hambre. El caballo se detuvo de pronto, haciendo con que Misao fijase su mirada en el camino.

Estaban frente a una vieja casa abandonada.

Cuando iba a preguntar porque se habían detenido allí cuando sintió como Aoshi la bajaba un poco (¿?) bruscamente del caballo y la hacia entrar a la cabaña.

La casa en cuestión parecía llevar ya varios años abandonada, aunque conservada su belleza. Misao definitivamente quedo encanta con ella y más aun porque solo ellos dos es que la iban a ocupar.

Mientras iba caminado para ver las habitaciones de la casa para ver el piso de arriba, aun pudo escuchar algo que él dijo.

"Hay un bañero un poco mas en frente. Aprovecha y báñate."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Después de que había pasado en su supuesta boda, Misao no se atrevía a volver a dirigirse a Aoshi. Tenía vergüenza, un sentimiento estúpido que la hacia tener temor en sí en verdad él había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que se ponía ahora siempre que estaba junto a él. Por otro lado, él estaba convicto de que había echo alguna cosa de errado, quizás la hubiese herido profundamente y esa era la razón por lo cual ella no demostraba más interese.

Por años él no se había relacionado con ninguna mujer. A no ser evidentemente con las mujeres de la calle. Él intento no enamorarse, pero fue en vano. Y como dicen por allí, nadie tiene control sobre el corazón.

Todos los días era el mismo: llenos de amigos; llenos de meditación; llenos de miradas que al ser detectadas, se desviaban. ¿Cuántas fueran las veces en que Misao, escondida, lo observaba meditando el tempo? Posiblemente menos veces que el propio Aoshi a ella, mientras ella entrenaba, comía, caminada… dormía.

Sólo que Misao se sonrosaba, bajaba la cabeza, disfrazaba, cualquier cosa sin importancia.

A Aoshi solo le quedaba fingir que nada había pasado a pesar de que en el hondo lo que más quería era preguntar lo que había ocurrido. Hasta entonces nadie había se dado cuenta como los dos estaban y si lo hicieran, no creían que les debían preguntar.

Pero Aoshi nunca soportaría compartirla con otro. Y espero pacientemente a que el fuera a su habitación y le dijera que en efecto lo habia escogido a él. Pero nada de aquello habia sucedido. Y Aoshi habia visto como todas sus ilusiones se vinieran abajo con el silencio de ella.

Y saber que aun a pesar de saber que el estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él, no solo lo habia herido en su orgullo de macho y ego sino que habia sentido como lago dentro suyo se hubiese echo añicos.

Y si ella no era para él, entonces seria para el enano al que todos insistían llamar de Soujiro Seta.

Un pensamiento egoísta. ¿Pero quien no es egoísta cuando ama? Muy tarde se habia dado cuenta de que no solo nutria deseo por ella, y si aun tenia una oportunidad de tenerla para si, entonces, Aoshi Shinomori haría de todo por tenerla.

Y coincidencia o no allí estaban los dos estaban completamente solos en un vieja cabaña aislada del mundo entero.

Pasaran el día entero sin hacer nada. Aoshi trataba de hablarle, y Misao mal conseguía mirarlo. Para animarla un poco le pidió que preparase la cena, así, quien sabe al menos una conversación podría empezar.

"¿Quieres que yo cocine?"

"¡Si!" Dijo él con algo de entusiasmos en la voz.

Fue la primera vez desde que habían llegado allí, que Misao habia esbozado una sonrisa. Eso lleno los ojos de él de alegría. ¿Quién sabe las cosas no mejorarían?

Misao preparo algo simple y con lo que Aoshi habia trajo del bosque. Después de la cena ella fue lavar los platos. Él, ducharse.

Misao se sentó en sobre el futón perfectamente extendido y se dedico a admirar la pared.. Ya habia oscurecido. El día se fue dando paso a la oscura y silenciosa noche. Y todo recordaba la primera vez y la única que hicieran el amor. Sus ojos se perdieran dentro de aquella pared, mientras más y más imágenes aprecian cada vez más en su mente.

"Misao, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

Misao dio un pequeño salto. Se había asustado. Estaba tan sube merza en aquellos pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de que él se había aproximado.

"Creo que hay un nudo en mi cabello y no logro quitarlo…"

Sorpresa, ella levantara o rostro cuando escucho su voz. Y allá estaba él, de pie, de yukata, con sus cabellos mojados.

"Es… Esta… Bien…" Tartamudeo Misao.

Misao se sentó un poco hacia tras. El le ofreció su peine y se sentó en su frente, de espaldas. Tímidamente ella toco sus cabellos. No se acordaba ni siquiera de la última vez que lo había echo.

Eran muy suaves.

Encontró el nudo y delicadamente empezar a deshacerlo. Nunca había notado los colores del cabello de Aoshi. Entre sus mechones azules, había negros, como los colores de aquella misma noche.

Los mechones se enredaban entre sus dedos. El nudo ya había sido desecho pero aun así ella no resistía acariciar, alisar y sutilmente sentir el olor fresco del baño.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel momento.

Aoshi ya se estaba entregando al cariño. Sentía cada mechón ser tocado y de ojos cerrados, se inclinaba cada vez mas hacia tras, ofreciendo los en toda extensión.

Estaba profundamente hipnotizado el uno por el otro.

Aoshi se sentó de frente. Misao empezó a jugar con algunos mechones de él. Quedaran allí, estáticos, respirando el deseo uno del otro, extasiados, con los corazones palpitando.

Aoshi solo vaya la boca de Misao. Roja, entreabierta, mostrando un poco del blanco de sus dientes, mordiendo los labios. Misao miraba la boca de Aoshi, que humedecía los labios. Era como un himen que los acerca los dos… más cerca… cerca… cerca…

Misao ya no escuchaba nada, ni el viento, ni las hojas cayeren al suelo, ni la respiración de Aoshi: nada.

Sintió sus labios tocando los de él. La boca de él era suave. Sus labios se fuera acostumbrando hasta quedaren totalmente obsesionados con los de él, embragándose de la caliente y húmeda saliva, del gusto de la adrenalina.

Aoshi tenía la lengua gruesa, áspera. Cada vez que la lengua de Aoshi tocaba la de Misao, ella no contenía el gemido. Las lenguas se alisaban lentas, ritmadas, inmersas una en la otra. Si detenían el tiempo el beso, inmediatamente empezaban de nuevo.

Aoshi estaba sediento.

Le mordía los labios, superior… inferior… La memorizaba con la boca. Ella ni lograba pensar si quiera.

Cuando dio por si, ya estaban desnudos. Misao tenia el cuerpo de Aoshi, pesado, mojado, quitándole la respiración.

El le besaba el cuello, lambía su piel sudada. Sus cabellos negros se recostaban en los senos de ella. Misao gemía, mordiscaba los hombros y los brazos de Aoshi.

Aoshi masajeaba los senos de ella. Toco los pezones con el interior de su mano, sintiéndolos erectos. Aoshi apretó los pezones con la punta de sus dedos, torciéndolos con cuidado.

Misao se dio cuenta de Aoshi estaba excitado. El apretada su caderas contra las de ella, deslizaba en el sexo húmedo. Misao deseaba mas que nunca ser poseída, pero él no la penetraba. Aun abriendo las piernas, colocándolo en la posesión. Aoshi se aparto un poco. Se decido entonces a chuparle los senos. Mordía, lambía, colocaba ambos en la boca, mirando fijamente para la cara de placer de la chica. Por un largo momento se sacio allí, jugando con los pezones de ella.

Tranquilamente empezó a bajar por su vientre, tropezando con su umbigo, lo circulo con la lengua. Se detuvo en la virilla, tocando casi su humedad. Misao temblaba a cada toque del. Era como una explosión sentir Aoshi saborear su carne, milímetro a milímetro. Ella sentía un poco de vergüenza. Solo que cada vez que la lengua áspera de él la tocaba, esos pensamientos se evaporaban.

Aoshi se detuvo. Se color sobre, apoyándose en los brazos.

"¡Quiero tenerte ahora!"

Aquella presión, el dolor que provocaba la reciente invasión solo aumento aun mas el deseo de Misao. Aoshi la penetro lentamente, estimulándola, acostumbrándola con le cuerpo caliente, apretado, húmedo de ella.

"Caliente… Húmedo…" Susurraba. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Se quedo parado durante algunos segundos. Después se hundió profundamente, soltando un gemido sexo y corto.

Los cabellos de Aoshi le hacían cosquillas en el cuello. Las manos recorrían su espina dorsal, deteniéndose en el trasero, clavando las uñas.

"¡Mas hondo!"

Oírla hablar aquello causo un descontrol en Aoshi. El mantuvo un ritmo rápido, variando los movimientos, respirando cada mas difícilmente. Intentaba no explotar aun dentro de ella, deseando prolongar más y más el placer. Las piernas de ella al rededor de su cintura, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente dentro de ella.

Entre sus propios gemidos, y los de Misao, apenas escuchaban el ruido de s cuerpo chocando el uno contra el otro. Estaban extasiados.

"Misao, quiero dejarte embarazada. Llenarte con mi líquido ardiente, quemarte por dentro. Quiero que todos miren tu vientre crecer y que sepan que quien fue el hombro que te poseyó y que te va a poseer todo las noches de tu vida."

¡Que idea mas loca era aquella! Ni el mismo entendía el porque. Hablaba todo lo que le venia a la mente. Y habia quedado tan excitado con la idea de dejarla embarazarla que no pensaba en otra sino llenarla de esperma.

"Si… Derrámate dentro mió…"

Ni dio tiempo para que ella pudiera terminar la frase. Aoshi habia explotado de ella, desplaciendo luego sobre el pecho de Misao. Descanso durante algunos segundos.

Con la respiración ínter cortada, el la beso cariñosamente, y riendo, acaricio el rostro de ella.

"¿Pero y si realmente me dejas en cinta?"

"¿Y qué? Eres mi mujer, nadie se extrañara que lleves un hijo mío dentro tuyo." Dijo sonriendo.

Los dos se rieran de aquella plática loca, relajaran y recordaran que aquella noche apenas habia empezado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Se habia pasado un mes desde entonces. Y aunque aquellos días, en aquella cabaña habían sido los mejores de todas sus vidas, tanto Aoshi como Misao sabían que era hora de partir hacia Kyoto y terminar la boda que se habia realizado allá. Solo que esta vez el novio no seria Seta ni ningún otro. Sino Aoshi Shinomori, junto a una Misao que dentro de varios meses empezaría a ganar unos kilitos demás.

Por eso en cuanto hubo terminado de saciar de ella, empezaran a cal vagar rumbo al único que habia conocido.

A lo lejos Aoshi pudo ver perfectamente el Aoya y aunque quiso despertar a un dormida Misao, no hizo. Después de todas las embarazadas tenían que descansar mucho.

Detuvo el caballo frente al restaurante. Okon lo saludo calurosamente mientras loa ayudaba a bajar a Misao del caballo y la llevaba para una habitación.

Aoshi pidió entonces un te, cinco minutos mas tarde. Cuando se disponía a relajar mientras esperaba a que despertase a su futura novia, apareció el "ex" de ella.

"De repente el aire empezó a oler mal."

Soujiro Seta hizo de todo por no responderle con la misma moneda. Se sentó frente a él, sin pedir permiso, pues ya sabia cual seria su respuesta.

"Si he venido a hablar con usted, es para esclarecer algunos puntos entre nosotros con respecto a la señorita Misao." Aoshi irguió una ceja no creyendo lo que acaba de oír. "Mi relación con ella era la de un buen amigo. Yo se que él la amaba mucho y que usted no se daba cuenta de tales sentimientos. Por eso yo y el seño Okina ideamos una trampa para que usted aceptase que la amase y así Misao fuese feliz. Pero nunca creíamos que esto…"

Las varias personas en aquel restaurante pudieran escuchar perfectamente una risa maquiavélica. El noventa y nueve por cierto grito ante lo que sucedió.

"¿Entonces, todo este tiempo haz estado fingiendo sentir un infinito amor por mi Misao, solo para hacerme entender con ella?"

Aun sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación y temiendo por su vida, Soujiro Seta sintió mientras veía como un furioso aoshi erguía su puño y le acertaba directamente en aquella parte mas sensible del hombre.

Y antes de desquitarse definitivamente por todo el engaño que le hizo pasar aquel tiempo aun pudo escuchar la voz de Misao diciéndole que se detuviese. Pero nada el mundo podría hacer con que Soujiro no llevase una buena paliza por parte suya.

Y como suelen decir…

En el amor como en guerra absolutamente todo esta permitido.

_Y vivieron __enoja… err… digo… felices por siempre._

_**OWARI**_

_Fin)_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Siento mucho no haber actualizado el Jueves como lo habia prometido, pero en cierto modo me sentí un poco desanimada para escribir este capítulo final (que creo que fue el peor que he escrito en toda mi vida, y también el primer u.u). Pero llego el sábado y me puse a escribir como loca para terminarlo.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus 17 reviews! (¡fueran más de lo que había pedido como meta!). Muchos Dulces de Algodón para **K-mila1106, Yukiyasha****Miara Makisan, Gabyhyatt, Carolina, Al Shinomori****Mash, Pau, Becky-chan, Mollykfever, Ali-chan6, AoshMi SeshLin, Mitsuki Himura, Danny, Susy**, **Hikaruhiwatari **y** Ladie02 **por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.

Otra cosa… La música que utilicé para finalizar este fic se llama "Además de ti" y es otra hermosa canción del guapísimo David Bustamante (definitivamente me he vuelto adicta a sus canciones u.u).

Bueno, espero que digan que les pareció este capitulo final y solo esperen por el Epilogo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

"_En el amor como en la guerra todo esta permitido_…"


End file.
